Borderlands Wiki:Style Guide
The style guide exists to ensure all edits on the Borderlands Wiki are consistent. Although one way is often as good as another, keeping the articles consistent means that they will be easier to read and to use. Article Titles Articles must have appropriate titles. All words major contained within the page title should be capitalized. The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". The first word in the title should always be capitalized. Titles of singular topics should not be pluralised. Therefore, an article about vehicles should be named Vehicle and an article about combat rifles should be named Combat Rifle. Only where the subject's in-game designation is strictly plural should the article be pluralised (for example, Deep Fathoms.) The subject of the article should be in bold only in the first occurrence of the word. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. Writing articles The following should be kept in mind when writing articles. *'Nobody owns the articles.' This means that words such as 'I', 'you', and 'we' should be left out. *Articles should be written in the third person. A simple guideline towards doing this is to imagine writing an article as a reference text for somebody who has never played Borderlands. *Keep bias out of articles. The Wiki should remain neutral and any personal opinions must be kept out. Useful ideas are allowed in articles. *Do not add any unverifiable facts. Link sourcing for proof. *Avoid abbreviations in sentences. While a few acronyms (SMG, SDU) are common and acceptable, other kinds of text abbreviation can detract from legibility. Examples: "12" is not a word; "NE" is not a direction; and txt shorthand, such as "ur", has no place in a fully fleshed wiki article. Introductory Sentence Every article should start with an introductory sentence, naming the thing this article is about (cp. page name), what kind of thing it is (game function, item type, etc.), where users may find/obtain it and when it has been released. Please make sure to use a determiner ("the", etc.) at the beginning of a sentence. Example: "The Borderlands Wiki is a..." instead of "Borderlands Wiki is a...". Basic form of an item introductory sentence: "The (page name) is a (type of item) on Borderlands, that has been released on (date) and is available (way to access/get this item)." Examples "The Liquid Lance is a Sniper Rifle that has been released on the original content and is available looting or purchase. '-OR-' The Liquid Lance is a purchasable Sniper Rifle on Borderlands that has been released on the original content." "The Lancer is a vehicle that has been released on February 3rd 2010 and can be spawned at any DLC3 Catch-A-Ride after completing the OMG APC mission." "The town of T-bone Junction is a new area on Borderlands that has been introduced on May 26th 2010, which is available to all players and can be accessed from any fast travel kiosk." Sections Where appropriate, articles should be split up into sections. This makes them easier to read and edit. Each section should have a title. The title of each section should follow the same guidelines as article titles. These are as follows: *The title should not capitalize all words and should only capitalize titles of items in game. *The first word should be capitalized. *Only titles of plural items should be pluralized. *There should not be links in the title. *The title should be as short as possible. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Text Text may be styled to improve the appearance of the article. Font colour In rare cases, font colour can be used in articles. Light colours should be used to emphasize certain points. Using bold is a preferred alternative to using colours. Do not use dark colours, as the do not show up well on the black background. Bulleted lists Bullet points can be used to create a list. To use a bullet point, put an asterisk (*) before each point. For example: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Comes out as: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Numbered lists Numbered lists are similar to bulleted lists. They should be used to order items or in step-by-step instructions. To create a number list, put a number sign (#) before each point. For example: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Comes out as: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Bold and italics Put two apostrophes (italics) around text to make it italic. Italics should be used to emphasise single word or phrases. It should not be used for long bits of text. Put three apostrophes (bold) around text to make it bold. Bold should be used to emphasise longer parts of text, or where italics is not enough. The first appearance of an article's title should be in bold. Any subsequent appearances should be left as plain text. Links A link is placed by putting square brackets (link) around words. This will make a link to the article, using the exact words in the link. A link can also be made with a different word as the link, bye putting the title, a | symbol then the word you want to appear in square brackets. For example, player appears as player but is linked to the Mordecai article. *Links should be added to any articles named on a page. *Links should not be made to the same article multiple times. This means that if the word Mordecai is mentioned five times, only the first appearance of the word should be linked. *Plurals can be linked to by placing the s outside the box. For example, Skags will link to Skag and will display as Skags. Category:Policy Contents of this page by Ajraddatz were taken from Farmville by The Evil Dr. F